Loss of zonal isolation due to unforeseen development of flow paths in cement, formation and casing, or at their respective interfaces with each other can lead to interzonal communications with the flow of fluids from formation into undesired zones or buildup of gas pressures in the casing annuli. Such flow paths need to be promptly sealed off to prevent escalation of the problems.
Currently, sealant compositions based on either epoxy-type organic fluids or polymerizable monomers dissolved in organic solvents or in pure form are used to seal off flow channels, but with partial success. Water-based resins have been employed for temperatures in the range of 60-200 degrees Fahrenheit (° F.). The water-based resins are salt sensitive, especially to divalent cations such as calcium ions, which presents a problem when such resins are squeezed into the cemented zones or into zones containing formation waters with high total dissolved solids (TDS).
Thus, there is a need for a treatment that is easily injectable into the minutest of cracks and crevices that is capable of sealing off flow paths. Provided in this document is a treatment that is easily injectable as a thin liquid (for example, a liquid having a viscosity that is approximately equal to the viscosity of water) and can form a long lasting seal.